LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game is a video game that was released on October 30, 2012 for handheld consoles and on November 13, 2012 for platforms. It is available for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Levels The Fellowship of the Ring *Prologue *The Black Rider *Weathertop *The Pass of Caradhras *The Mines of Moria *Amon Hen The Two Towers *Taming Gollum *The Dead Marshes *Track Hobbits *Warg Attack *Helms Deep *Osgiliath The Return of the King *The Secret Stairs *Cirith Ungol *The Paths of the dead *The Battle of Pelennor Fields *The Black Gate *Mount Doom Items Mithril Items *Mithril Trowel * *Mithril Rope *Mithril Top Hat *Mithril Stud Mallet *Mithril Fishing Rod *Mithril Whistle Sword *Mithril Music Boots *Mithril Climbing Boots *Mithril Carrot Bow *Mithril Music Horn *Mithril Shield *Mithril Tinderbox *Mithril Headdress *Mithril Gloves *Mithril Shockwave Axe *Mithril Fire Bow *Mithril Boxing Gloves *Mithril Squeak Sword *Mithril Ice Bow *Mithril Cluster Bow *Mithril Skeleton Bow *Mithril Bottomless Bucket *Mithril Spring Boots *Mithril Hairbrush *Mithril Ice Sword *Mithirl Skeleton Sword *Mithril Paintbrush *Mithril Disco Phial *Mithril Fireworks *Mithril Camouflage Tome *Mithril Ring Of Invincibilty Quest items *Armor Muddy Armor / Shimmering Armor / Magma Armor / Calcium Armor / Wooden Armor *Hats Chef's Hat / Artist's Hat / Sun Hat / Statue Hat / Ferryman's Hat / Flower Hat / Rock Hat / Flaming Hat / Palantir Hat *Golden Axe *Soup Pot *Golden Carrot *Stop Wand *House Key *Ent Draught *Fancy Umbrella *Uruk Sword *Handprint Breastplate *Skeleton Key *Beard Comb *Feathered Cap *Surefooted Greaves *Mushroom Crown *Bubble Pipe *Toy Snake *Luminous Stone *Quill *Elven Lute *Bandages *Magma Rock *Ice Lolly *Glowing Shield *Decorative Horseshoes *Rotten Drumstick *Wooden Bucket *Fishing Rond *Trophy Shield *Warg Tooth *Bill's Riding Crop *Elven Sword *Arrow Helmet *Goggles *Ladle *Spider Fang *Moria Orc's Helmet *Uruk Shield *Rubber Duck *Snowman Hood *Giant Ancient Crown Character-only items *Swords Narsil / Narsil (Broken) / Sting / Barrow-blade / Andúril / Sword / Hadhafang / Glamdring / Broadsword / Short Sword / Herugrim / Scimitar / Rohan Sword / Elven Sword / Ringwraith Sword / Moria Orc Sword / Easterling Sword / Orc Sword / Grima's Dagger / King of the Dead's Sword / Ghost Sword / Elven Great Sword / Ringwraith's Dagger *Shields Shield of Gondor / Elven Shield / Rohan Shield / Orc Shield / Lurtz's Shield / Easterling's Shield *Bows Bow of the Galadhrim / Lurtz's Bow / Bow *Staffs Gandalf's Staff / Radagast's Staff / Saruman's Staff *Axes Walking Axe / Axe *Phial of Galadriel *Elven Cloak *Frying Pan *Spade *Tinderbox *Elven Rope *Fishing Pole *Bucket *Horn of Gondor *Sauron's Mace *Bomb *Blacksmith's Hammer DLC items *Party Favors *Double Bearded Whirlwind Axe *Balrog Helmet *Elrond's Circlet *Barad-dur Helmet *Troll Mace *Helm of Gemstones *Morgul Blade *Vilya *Nenya *Narya *Grond Helmet Locations * The Shire ** Bag End * Black Smith's Shop * The Misty Mountains ** Gollum's Cave ** The Mines of Moria *** Balin's Tomb Chamber ** The Bridge of Khazad-dûm * Mordor ** The Black Gate ** Mount Doom ** Barad-Dûr ** Cirith Ungol * Rohan ** Helm's Deep *** The Glittering Caves *** The Horn of Helm Hammerhand *** The Deeping Wall Characters There are 74 playable and 10 custom characters. Story Characters *Elendil *Isildur *Frodo (Normal / Shire / Orc Disguise / Weary) *Sam (Normal / Orc Disguise / Weary) *Merry (Normal / Rohirrim Squire) *Pippin (Normal / Gondor Armor) *Aragorn (Normal / Gondor Armor / Royal Armor) *Arwen Evenstar (Ranger) *Gandalf (The Grey / The White) *Gimli *Legolas *Boromir (Normal) *Faramir *Madril *King Théoden (Normal / Armor) *Gollum *Shagrat *Éowyn (Dernhelm) *Mouth of Sauron *Sauron Extra Characters *Elrond (Second Age / Third Age) *Gil-galad *Bilbo Baggins (Normal / Old) *Tom Bombadil *Rosie *Ringwraith (Normal / Twilight) *Gloin *Moria Orc *Uruk-hai *Lurtz (Normal / Newborn) *Galadriel *Celeborn *Gondor Ranger *Easterling *Grishnákh *Radagast the Brown *King Théoden (Cursed) *Éowyn (Normal) *Háma *Gamling *Grima Wormtongue *Haldir *Lothlórien Elf *Berserker *Éomer *Gondor Soldier *Saruman the White *Mordor Orc *King of the Dead *Soldier of the Dead *Rohirrim Soldier *The Witch-king *Denethor *Gothmog *Citadel Guard *Corsair *Haradrim *Boromir (Captain) *Blacksmith Non-playable Characters *Cave Troll *Treebeard *Ent *Durin's Bane *Watcher in the Water *Fell Beast *Shelob *Mûmakil *Shadowfax *Horse *Goat *Sheep DLC Characters *Prince Imrahil *Sauron (Second Age) *Smeagol (Hobbit) *Beregond *Theodred *Mini-Balrog *Glorfindel *Farmer Maggot *Corsair Pirate *Barliman Butterbur Features Based on The Lord of the Rings motion picture trilogy, LEGO® ''The Lord of the Rings'' follows the original storylines of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, taking players through the epic story events reimagined with the humor and endless variety of LEGO play. Trusted with the dangerous task to destroy an ancient magical ring that threatens all that is good, Frodo is forced to leave his peaceful home. But the ring wants to be found and the road to Mount Doom, the only place where it can be destroyed, will be perilous and riddled with Orcs and fouler things. To help Frodo, a Fellowship is formed — Aragorn the Ranger, Gandalf the Wizard, Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, Boromir a Man of Gondor, and Frodo’s Hobbit friends Sam, Merry and Pippin. Players relive the legend in LEGO form, as they explore wonders, solve timeless riddles, and overcome endless foes in their quest to destroy the Ring. Explore all of the open-world of Middle-earth and experience epic battles with Orcs, Uruk-hai, the Balrog, the Witch-king, and other fearsome creatures. Wield the power of the Palantír or Seeing-stone (‘one that looks far-away’), and jump between multiple storylines. Experience the LEGO The Lord of the Rings heroes come to life in an all new way, as they deliver the dialogue from the films. Collect, combine and forge new items in the Blacksmith Shop using Mithril, the most precious metal in Middle-earth . Discover and unlock over more than 60 playable characters, including Frodo, Aragorn, Gandalf, and many others. Collect and use a variety of weaponry and magical items, including the Light of Eärendil, Elven rope, swords and bows. Play with family and friends with easy access drop-in, drop-out gameplay option. Differences from the books, films, and video games The Fellowship of the Ring *Bilbo's birthday is omitted, but is included in the portable versions. *Samwise Gamgee evesdrops on Frodo and Gandalf's conversation in a chimney, not outside the hut's window, as in the film. *Unlike the films, Tom Bombadil is included. *Harry Goatleaf is omitted from the consoles versions. *Radagast is also included despite being a mentioned character in the books and not appearing in the film. *When Frodo gets stabbed by a Morgul blade, Merry and Pippin wear hospital masks. *The other members of the Council of Elrond are omitted. *Dain Ironfoot appears only in the portable versions of the game. *Celeborn was shown to be treated like a slave. *Frodo and Galadriel have a conversation about Frodo being the one to destroy the Ring. This is omitted. *Boromir is shot by Lurtz with an arrow, a broom, and a banana. Boromir is fatally injured, but continues fighting Lurtz along with Aragorn. This is done to make the game more co-op friendly. The Two Towers *Gollum doesn't bite and strangles Sam. Sam ties his Elevn rope around Gollum's ankle and Frodo subdues him. *Sam says his line to Frodo, "You don't see it, do you? He's a villian." He says this line in the third movie. *Merry doesn't climb up Treebeard when he & Pippin flee into Fangorn Forest. *Faramir capturing Gollum and interrogating him about the Ring is omitted. *Theodred and his death are omitted in the handheld versions, but he and his death are shown in the console versions. . *The Easterlings appear at the Black Gate with pizza delivering to the Orcs. *Arwen and Elrond's conversation about Aragorn is omitted. The Return of the King *Sam discovering Gollum's plan to kill Frodo and take the Ring at a pond is omitted. *In the game, Gollum is still with Frodo as he explores Shelob's Lair. In the film, Gollum abandons Frodo shortly after they enter the tunnel. *In the game, Sam returns to Frodo after Gollum is pushed down a cliff in Shelob's Lair. *While Frodo and Sam walk through the tunnel, Shagrat suddenly appears and attacks him. While Sam and Shagrat struggle, Frodo is bitten by Shelob and wrapped in her webbing. *Both Sam and Shagrat fight Shelob in the game. In the film, only Sam fights Shelob. This is done to make the game more co-op friendly. But in the portable versions, Sam fights Shelob alone. *In the portable versions, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard from the second Gondorian guard after when seeing the Orc army. *In the consoles versions, Denethor doesn't appear in the game at all, so his scenes with Faramir and his madness is completely omitted though he can be bought as a playable character. *The battle of Osgilliath and the dead of Madril is omitted. *The lighting of the beacons is omitted. *When Eowyn kills the Witch-King of Angmar, he deflates. *During the battle at the Black Gate, the Mouth of Sauron never reveals himself there as the gate opens. Instead Sauron's army marches out immediately. However, the Mouth of Sauron is available for purchase as a playable character using the in-game currency. But in the portable versions, he does. *Gollum hits Sam unconscious with a rock in the book and film, but in the game he uses a flower. *When trying to steal the Ring, Gollum does not bite Frodo's finger, instead, he pops off his hands but Frodo puts it back in his arm later. *Sam and Rosie Cotton's marriage is omitted. *The epilogue scene where Frodo leaves Middle-Earth on an Elven ship is seen when the game is 100% complete. *Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the ghost of Boromir also appear with Sam, Merry and Pippin watching the Elven ship sail away. Voice overs *Eric Artell *Steve Blam *Cam Clarke *Chris Edgerly *Kieren Elliott *Gideon Emery *Crispin Freeman *Bob Joyles *Tom Kane *Jennifer Taylor Lawrence *Yori Lowenthal *Jim Meskimen *Nolan North *Liam O'Brien *Jon Olson *Jim Piddock *Eliza Schneider *Keith Szarabajka *Fred Tatasciore *Anna Vocino *Hynden Walch Trivia * Similar to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game features an open-world environment, and talking mini figures. * LEGO The Lord of the Rings is the second LEGO game to feature talking minifigures. However, LEGO Batman 2 is not based on a movie, so some of the words are taken directly from The Lord of the Rings movies/films. * Unlike in the sets, the Hobbits don't wear shoes. * The game features a new dynamic for a LEGO game, where the characters (Only members of the Fellowship of the Ring are confirmed) will be able to acquire new items/weapons as the story advances. * LEGO Batman 2 showed a "coming soon" part for LEGO The Lord of The Rings video game. * There is a bonus level entitled "Middle-earth" which features a scaled down LEGO version of middle-earth with the goal being to collect 1,000,000 studs. Players will spawn in the level as Sauron and the Mouth of Sauron. * The Special Edition of the game comes with a unique Elrond minifigure. * For those who pre-ordered the game, they recieve several different expansion packs to the game. Eventually, these packs were made available for purchase via the Xbox Live Marketplace and the Playstation Store. There was a Weapons and Magical Items pack, Character Pack 1, and Character Pack 2. Gallery Trailer Promotional pic64A802025E1B719EC5AF12D4F69B51B9.jpg Lego lotr banner.jpg Screenshots The Fellowship of the Ring Lego lotr king elenduil 2.PNG Lego lotr isildur and the ring.PNG Lego lotr bilbo baggins.PNG Lego lotr Attack on weathertop.PNG pic8A5B85DB334ECA270E86D2C4F0535571.jpg pic25476CE362835950CE80BEC742A4BAF8.jpg Lego lotr balrog and gandalf.PNG Lego lotr kings of old.PNG Lego lotr Boromir's death.PNG The Two Towers Lego lotr Eomer on horse.PNG Lego lotr pippin discovers treebeard.PNG Lego lotr aragorn with banana sword.PNG Lego lotr Orc at Gimli's mercy.PNG Lego lotr two towers screenshot.PNG Lego lotr Theoden, Gimli, and Aragorn discuss the battle.PNG Lego lotr uruk hai.PNG Lego lotr gandalf the white.PNG Lego lotr two towers screenshot 2.PNG The Return of the King Lego lotr Gandalf and pippin ride shadowfax.PNG Lego lotr return of the king screenshot.PNG Lego lotr return of the king screenshot 2.PNG Lego lotr king of the dead.PNG Lego lotr gandalf at minas tirith.PNG Lego lotr Gothmog.PNG Lego lotr Aragorn at the Black gate.PNG Lego lotr frodo at mordor.PNG Lego lotr King Aragorn.PNG External links * *LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game official site * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, TT Games and The LEGO Group rebuild middle-earth brick by brick with LEGO® The Lord of the Rings™ es:Lego El Señor de los Anillos Category:Computer and video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PS3 Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox games